<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe, Though Not Quite Sound by M_spn_e26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045451">Safe, Though Not Quite Sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26'>M_spn_e26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had been looking forward to picking Peter up from school the whole day, but Peter isn’t there when he gets there.</p>
<p>And then Tony gets the texts, but he’ll get his son back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe, Though Not Quite Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober: Prompt 2<br/>In the hands of the enemy | kidnapped</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter runs out of the gates of his school glancing every which way to try and find his Daddy’s car. Looking around he can’t find it so he thinks he may need to go further outside. He walks a little further down the sidewalk looking around for his Daddy. He’s usually right around here somewhere when he can pick Peter up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His Daddy managed to get the whole day off to spend with him! Peter has been looking forward to it since he told him they could spend the day together. They’re going to do all sorts of stuff like go to the park and get ice cream and get McDonalds and-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter jerks back as he feels hands grab his backpack and then he’s shoved backwards onto the ground in an alley. Tears fill his eyes as he looks up and sees a man standing behind him taking something out of his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon kid, your going to be spending the day with me instead,” the man says coldly as he grabs Peters wrist and yanks him back up. He grabs Peters other wrist and Peter yelps in fright as he puts a zip tie around his wrists, squirming around trying to get free. A van comes speeding in front of the alley way and the man lifts Peter up and jumps into it, the vans tires squealing as it pulls away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter has tears streaming down his face as he shakes in the mans arms. “I want my Daddy,” he sobs out while trying to move his hands to make them stop hurting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up and sit down,” the man snarls as he shoves Peter down into the ground and moves to the front of the van. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter crawls to the man and tries to grab onto the mans hand because there’s no car seat, he needs a car seat! The man growls and shoves Peter back away from him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter falls back and his head cracks hard on the rigid floor of the van and his world goes dark. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony Stark is quite irritated currently. This day so far, has been full of minor irritants that have built up into a very bad mood. So far, it’s been one of those days where someone even walking within three feet of him is enough to annoy the daylights out of him. The current irritant is this god awful traffic. He’s suppose to be picking up his son right now and spending the day with him. The one thing that would make him feel better about the day and it’s still just out of reach. He quickly switches into the right hand lane and speeds up a little. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony has been looking forward to this day ever since Obie had said that he would take over a set of meetings with representatives of some big companies, for some reason. Tony’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth though, if Obidiah wants to sit in his meetings all day and Tony gets to spend the day with his son, that’s fine with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony pulls over to the sidewalk and curses. School let out 25 minutes ago and there’s not a single child in sight, including his own. He gets out of his car, pulls his sunglasses on and quickly walks up to the front office doors and steps inside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter knows that if he sees Tony is running late that he’s suppose to sit up in the front office and Tony will come in and get him. But when Tony looks around and sees an empty office, he frowns. He walks over to the desk and clears his throat to get the woman’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi I’m looking for my son, his names Peter Parker. He usually comes to wait in the office for me,” Tony inquires.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman hums in acknowledgement and starts typing on the computer again. “Well, no boys have come up here so he must have gone home with someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony frowns, “There’s no one else he could have gone home with. He knows he’s suppose to wait for me up here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I haven’t seen him so I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” the woman snaps glancing at him quickly before looking back down at her computer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony stands up straighter and narrows his eyes. “Alright then, thank your for all your help.” He snarks back turning and walking out of the office and back to his car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glancing around in confusion trying to find Peter, he jumps when his phone buzzes. Opening it up he sees a message. He freezes looking at the text message on his phone, his heart feels like it’s stopped beating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Care to make a deal?</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is typed beneath a picture of Peter lying on some type of ribbed floor with a little puddle of blood under his head going into the grooves and his hands zip tied. In the corner of the photo there’s a hand holding a gun aimed directly at Peter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony quickly finished the walk to his car and sits inside staring at his phone in disbelief. What should he say? If he doesn’t answer will they do something to Peter? He quickly decides to text back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">What do you want?</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he doesn’t immediately get a reply he puts the car in gear and roars off in the direction of Stark Tower.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what seems like the longest drive of his life he finally gets there and runs into the garage entrance and into the elevators. He’d made some calls on his way here; a negotiator, his own personal security, and to Mary. The last call had been the most difficult to make.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the elevator reaches the penthouse Mary is on him in a second, Richard right behind her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened! I thought you were picking him up from school,” Mary questions worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was, I ran late and when I got there he was already gone. But I’m going to get him back, he’s gonna be fine.” Tony swears on his life about that, Peter will be completely fine if he has any say in it. “I’ve already called some people to help get him back, with any luck by the night is over he’ll be back home and maybe I’ll be making us all something for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nods his head, yes, Peter would be coming home. He couldn’t believe anything else. Mary and Richard stand looking at each other worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wait for the other two men to get there is long and all breathe out a sigh of relief when JARVIS finally speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Sir, Mr. Whitney and Mr. Gamz are here. Shall I let them up now?</span> </em> <span class="s1"> JARVIS’ voice echoes through the silent penthouse. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony clears his throat and nods his head, “Yeah Jar, let them up.” Tony turns back to the Parkers. “We’ll get him back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The elevator doors open and the two professionals walk out. Thomas Whitney, hostage negotiator, walks up to the small family. “Let’s get your son back, shall we?” and he walks over to the kitchen table and opens a brief case. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jonathon Gamz walks up to Tony, </span>“I’ve got my men standing by, they’re just waiting for the word.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nods and the family all walks to the table and looks to Tony’s phone resting on the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter opens his eyes to complete darkness. He can’t see anything, he shivers as he looks at the darkness and feels the coolness of the room. Peter had never been afraid of the dark, but it had never been complete blackness before. There was always some kind of light coming in from his window at his mommy and Rickys house, and at his daddy’s house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head also hurts and he wants his mommy and daddy. His head has never hurt this bad before! But mommy and daddy always make his owies feel better, if they were with him they could make it better. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter sits in the blackness shivering at the cold, waiting. It feels like forever and eventually his head stops hurting as much and he’s just bored. Peter feels like it has to have been forever that he’s been stuck in this room!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His stomach growls loudly in the quiet room. He looks down at his stomach expecting to see it vibrating from the loud growls. He gets bored of that to and then just waits for the next time some of the men are going to come into the room. The men have been bringing him some food, but it’s only been pieces of bread and a water bottle. He misses his mommy’s grilled cheese and his daddy’s spaghetti. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the door finally opens and Peters eyes burn and he quickly looks down and tries to hide his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grab the kid, I want this trade done with by the end of the night. It’s already taken long enough,” a rumbly voice orders. Peter yelps when his arm is grabbed and yanked upwards. His arm hurts really bad suddenly and he lets out a pained wail.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man looks at him in surprise and drops him. “What did you do to him,” Peter hears someone growl but his arm hurts too much for him to really even be paying attention. He just wants to go home!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not putting up with that shit the whole drive just put him out,” the man barks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Peter sees a man come in with a needle and tries to back away. The man quickly grabs onto Peters other arm and pushes the needle into his arm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peters sobs get quieter and quieter until there’s nothing but stuffy breaths from the now sedated child on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The past week has been hell for the little Parker-Stark family. The kidnappers didn’t end up being some random assholes trying to get rich quick, with a little investigation they were revealed to be men hired by one of GreenTechs head honchos, Samuel Greens CFO himself. That automatically made negotiations more difficult. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">GreenTech was partially already down the toilet, too many less than honest deals caused any investors or potential buyers to be extremely wary or turned off and into more honest businesses. This just proves that the company is no good, a desperate grab for some StarkTech seems exactly the kind of way they would try to save their company. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the tech they wanted wasn’t just any tech from Stark Industries, it was the advanced A.I. that Tony has created. They wanted JARVIS’ coding to replicate and sell. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nearly gave it to them before Mary stopped him, “Wait.” She purses her lips and looks down at the photo of Peter she had been carrying since he went missing. “We can’t just give that to them. I think I have another idea that might work.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she begins to explain her thoughts, everyone starts to feel a little more hopeful. They could get Peter and make sure those guys go away for awhile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thomas Whitney looks down thinking, “That could work, but we only have one chance at this. This has to work, if they find out it’s fake they could just kill Peter and try and leave. Though they may not be successful in that last part,” Whitney says and looks ruefully at Gamz who grins back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They won’t get past my men.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, I want them in jail. How soon can we do this?” Tony wrings his hands together anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can send a message now. Tony, if you want to go get the decoy code together. And make it look good,” Whitney warns Tony. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that if we can have the kidnappers distracted long enough with the fake code the men will be able to take down any guards they might have. We’ll go all in, not leave anything to chance.” Gamz sounds sure of himself, reassuring everyone in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nods and turns in the direction of his lab to get to work. He would get his son back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony walks into the big warehouse that he’s suppose to be meeting the kidnappers at and fiddles with the drive in his pocket. Once he gets to a big doorway a man appears aiming a gun at him and Tony raises his hands to show he’s not going to fight him. Another man appears and pats Tony down to check for weapons. When he’s done the man shoves Tony into the doorway where a group of men are standing. On the ground there’s a small form that Tony immediately recognizes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peters curled up on the ground next to a black van, hands zip-tied and crying softly. Overall he looks alright but Tony can’t tell for sure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Mr. Stark, thank you for joining us on this fine evening.” A man wearing a suit and tie claps his hands together and walks up to the front of the group.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the mans words Peters head snaps up and he stares at Tony, not really crying anymore. Silent tears continue to run down his face. He goes to raise his left hand to Tony but then stops as his other arm moves up too and whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have the code, you can have it I just want my son.” Tony steps forward pulling his hand out of his pocket and opening his hand to reveal the small drive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man in the suit smirks smugly and walks over to Tony, “Its been a real pleasure to do business with you Mr. Stark.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man grabs the drive and walks over to the back of the van where a computer sits. He puts the drive in and slowly starts to smile more as he looks through the file. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man standing guard near Peter was already in the process of cutting the ties. The second the ties are gone Peters scooting away from the guard as Tony runs over to Peter and goes to lift him into his arms. When Peter cries out Tony immediately stops and looks down at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey baby, do you hurt anywhere?” Tony asks quietly starting to run his fingers through Peters now greasy hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter leans into his hand but remains staring straight at him. “Arm,” he mumbles pointing to his right arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, well why don’t we get you home and Mommy and I will make it all better.” Tony proceeds to gently pick Peter up and slowly move to the outer edges of the room, the kidnappers still fixated on the coding flooding through the computer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of Gamzes men quickly pulls Tony and Peter out once they’re close enough to the door and men in protective gear start to flood the warehouse from all entrances. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony hears gunshots but he just focuses on running out of the warehouse holding tightly onto Peter who’s now wailing in his ear and clutching onto him with his left hand, his right arm held perfectly straight by his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tony reaches the SUV he had come in the door is thrown open by another guard and Tony quickly climbs in. The SUV roars off away from the warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though their still not in the clear and Peter is clearly hurt, Tony can’t help but feel better just having his baby back in his arms safe, though not quite sound. But in time, Tony is sure they will all be ok.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone and thank you for reading! If you want, leave a comment and tell me what you thought about the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>